Song of the Heart
by Redhead112255
Summary: Lucy just moved into the town of Magnolia and now goes to Fairy Tail High. She has a passion for music but has never been involved with people she has been more of a loner until a salmon haired boy comes around and changes Lucy's life there are NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, and Jerza pairings. Rated T for Language. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or song lyric's**

 _ **That Pink Haired Boy**_

 **Lucy's POV,**

 **Today is the first day of sophomore year for me at Fairy Tail High. Although I am very nervous because im new, my fathers job required us to move, but I suppose it will just be like my last school I never really had friends there either. I roll over in bed and glance at my clock '7:30' "Oh Crap! Im gunna be late! On the first day too not good for first impressions." (I have always been the teachers pet.) Hurriedly, I got dressed into a lightly sequenced purple t-shirt with faded denim jeans and my black knee high boots. I rushed passed my maid,Virgo, on my way out my bedroom door. I rushed down the stairs grabbed my backpack along with my music journal and guitar. Capricorn,my butler, drove me to school. While in the car I looked at my wrist watch '7:50 wow new record time'. We pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car and luckily still had time to find my locker, number 778, put my things in there but pulled out a three ringed binder with 5 notebooks in it along with a pencil bag and my music journal. 'My first class is with Mr. Neekis who teaches history.' I look for classroom 207. 'Here it is!' As I walk in its very loud and most of the seats are full. I look around for an empty seat and find one. a girl to my right has short blue hair and has her head down in a book she looks really focused, must be a good book I wonder what she's reading? To my left there is a boy with... Pink Hair?! well anyway his choice of hair color is not my concern. He seems to be the loudest in the class his screaming is really annoying. "Thats Natsu Dragneel." I turn around the girl with the blue hair was talking to me. "What?" I said "The boy you were just looking at his name is Natsu sorry I haven't introduced myself yet im Levy Mcgarden! Whats your name?" I dont want people to know im a heartfilia because who wants friends that just like you because of your money. "Lucy and is he always that loud?" I said "Yes and No when a boy named Gray Fullbuster gets in the classroom he is even louder then right now." Levy said "When does he usually come into the classroom?" I said "Actually right about now." Right at that moment the pink haired boy screamed "Ice Princess!" A boy walked into the classroom he has black hair and... No shirt on?! This school has so many surprises first a boy with pink hair then a boy half naked what school have I gotten into? "Stop calling me that flame brain!" The guy named Gray said he is just as loud as Natsu. The bell finally rang and walked into the room and everyone became silent. 'I can't believe it I can actually hear things now' "Hello class my name is and I believe we have a student who is new to this school can you please stand up and introduce yourself." I stood up and started speaking "Hello, My name is Lucy and I used to go to Sabertooth high."."Thank you Lucy. Now before we start I am pairing you up with someone that you will work with on big projects like the one im going to assign right after telling you your pairs.". 'What?! I hate working with partners and for the rest of the year on great...' Levy got paired up with a guy named Gajeel Redfox. 'Bummer I really hoped I could have at least paired up with her she seemed very smart but is probably pairing us up so the grades even up to make a good pair' But out of all the people in the classroom I got paired up with Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. "Hey! Nice to work with ya!" Natsu said. "Yeah. You too." I hope the project is more exciting then the partners. "The Project is for you and your partner to find a song and find a way to explain how it can represent history." 'songs? great! thats right up my Alley!'.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I got paired up with the new girl, Lucy, and now we have to do a project about songs. Which is great because i can show her my intelligence on music! I can addmit I am pretty terrible at school and if this project was anything besides music she would basically be holding my hand through the whole thing. "Hey! Nice to work with ya!" I said to Lucy. "Yeah. You too." She didnt sound very excited maybe someone already told her how bad I am at school, that sucks.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Levy was in all of my classes except for one. It was finally the end of the day and I stayed at school and went to an empty music room and took out my guitar and started playing my favorite song, Teardrops on my Guitar by Talor Swift.**

 **Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

 **That I want and i'm needing everything that we should be**

 **I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,**

 **And she got everything that I have to live without.**

 **Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny**

 **That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

 **He says he's so in love, He's Finally got it right,**

 **I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car that I keep singing**

 **don't know why I do**

 **Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breath?**

 **And there he goes, so perfectly,**

 **The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

 **She better hold him tight, give him all her love**

 **look in those beautiful eye's and know she's lucky 'cause**

 **He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

 **He's the song in the car that I keep singing**

 **don't know why I do**

 **So I drive home alone.**

 **As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down**

 **And maybe get some sleep tonight**

 **'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

 **The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

 **He's the song in the car that I keep singing**

 **don't know why I do**

 **He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

 **And he's all that I need to fall into.**

 **Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I was eavesdropping on Lucy by accident this is where I usually go to after school and practice but her singing and playing was very beautiful I loved it maybe she will be holding my hand through the history project that was just so good I wonder if she is in a band. Just then I accidently slipped and fell into the door which made a loud thud. 'Crap!' "Who's there?!" Lucy said I hear her footsteps getting closer to the door I run down the hall and turn the corner I kept running all the way to my car. 'I wanted to hear more of her singing Oh well maybe she will go there tomorrow.'**

 **pe you enjoyed! I will update weekly or sooner until the next chapter,**

 _ **"Lets Form a Band!"**_


	2. Let's Form a Band!

**Hey Guys! I know I said I would do this every week but I decided to do sooner this time. I might do this everyday but I'm going on a camping trip this weekend but enough of me rambling onto the story hope you like it and sorry if it's long!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy tail or the song lyric's**

* * *

 _ **Let's Form a Band**_!

Lucy's POV

When I finished singing I heard a loud thud on the door. "Who's There?!" I shouted. When I opened the door I heard someone running down the hall so I decided to follow. As I ran through the front doors I saw a car pull away and as the window was being rolled up I saw pink hair. 'Was that Natsu? Why was he at the music room? Oh well I will just ask him tomorrow.' As I got back to the music room I saw Levy in the music room. Reading my music journal! "Hey Levy can you please put that down it's very private." I said. "Oh sorry I just love reading I didn't mean to invade on your privacy. By the way your singing is so wonderful! I couldn't help but listen in." Levy said. "Thank you. Well I have to go so I guess I will see you tomorrow. Bye." I said. So I packed up my things and walked home. Maybe I should get my licence it would be more convenient. I still have trouble talking to people I suppose I'm just not a people person, Oh well.

The next day...

I had time to eat breakfast this time and surprisingly with my father and mother that's so rare. I walked to school and walked through the halls and stopped when I heard my name. "Lucy!" A familiar voice said. I turn around and see Levy running up to me. " Hey, What's up?" I said. "Oh nothing! Just wanted to walk to class with you!" Levy said. She always seems so hyper I wish I could be more like her. Maybe if I hang out with her long enough it will rub off on me. "Ok, so what you want to talk about?" I said. " Hmm, Oh! Hey you should sit with me and my friends at lunch! I could introduce you to them!" Levy said. "Ok, Sounds fun." I said. We were now in front of the classroom and we entered sat down and Levy pulled out her book again. 'That's right I have to ask Natsu why he was at the school so late.' So I turned to my left and there he was he seemed tired because his head was laying in his arms on top of the desk. "Hey, Why were eavesdropping on me singing in the music room?" I said. Might as well get straight to the point.

Natsu's POV

I was so tired from staying up all night thinking about how wonderful her voice sounds. Lucy walked into the classroom with Levy and right after she sat down she turned to me and asked "Hey, Why were you eavesdropping on me singing in the music room?" I was really shocked at how straight to the point she was. 'What should I say?! I didn't think she saw me!'. "Umm I usually practice in that music room but I didn't want to disturb you. But I didn't know you played guitar." I said just trying to get off the topic a little bit. "I have played since I was 6 but I know how to play several other different instruments. Also I will find a new place to practice sorry for taking your spot." Lucy said. "No You can have it, also for this history project want to do it after school in the music room?" I said. "Sure I don't have anything planned." Lucy said and right after that the bell rang. So I went through the rest of the morning classes and now its lunch.

Lucy's POV

The rest of the morning classes were a breeze and Levy is now leading me to her lunch table. "Hey everyone! This is Lucy!" Levy said. There was a redhead and two blunett girls. "Lucy this is Erza, Wendy, and Juvia!" So the redhead is Erza, The small girl with blue hair is Wendy, and the other girl with blue hair is Juvia. Levy and I sat down in between Erza and Juvia. "So, Lucy, what do you like to do?" Erza asked. "Well I love to play my guitar and sing." I said. "Really! What a coincidence Levy loves those things too!" Erza said. So thats why she was there last night, maybe she was in the other music room next door practicing. We continued talking to each other about simple things like what we usually do on weekends, favorite food, clothes, etc. Then we walked to our next class. 'I didn't know we were all is this class together.' The last period bell rang I walked to my locker and started to put everything in my backpack as I did someone started talking behind me. "I didn't know your locker was next to mine." I turn around and see that pink haired boy. "So I suppose we can just walk to the music room together then?" I said. So he took a step back and gestured to the music room and we started walking side by side.

Natsu's POV

I was walking to my locker, 777, I opened it took my stuff out and put it in my bag. I started to walk away when I saw Lucy. "I didn't know your locker was next to mine." I said. She turned around and looked at me and said "So I suppose we can just walk to the music room then. We started walking towards the music room in kind of awkward silence until she said "So what do you like to do?". **(A/N:** ** _Italics_** **are Natsu, regular is Lucy.)**

" _Um well I like to play guitar or keyboards_."

"Same here but you already know that."

" _Yeah, sorry again about that_."

"It's what made you dye your hair pink?"

" _First of all it's natural, second of all it's salmon not pink_."

"Weird never met anyone with natural pink hair."

" _Salmon_!"

"Sorry, I have never met anyone with natural salmon hair."

" _Thank you._ "

We are now in front of the music room classroom. We walk in and sit down and take out the assignment. "Hey before we start do you mind playing for me?" I said. I really want to hear her play again. "What? Why?" She said. "Because I just want to confirm something." I said. "Sure, I guess. But it's going to be a short song, I want to get back to work." She started taking out her guitar. 'She really does like to focus on her homework but at least I get to hear her play again.' So she started playing I thing "This Little Girl" by Cady Groves.

 _You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

 _The third degree just isn't workin'_

 _Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

 _And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

 _I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

 _Are you alone?_

 _I know you're creepin'_

 _Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

 _But if I followed you home,I hope you're alone_

 _I'm three steps from the edge, whoa_

 _Don't push me over it_

 _Don't you know, don't you know_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

 _Watch out you don't push me any further,_

 _any further_

 _you're not only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

 _This little girl is capable of murder, cause_

 _you hurt her_

She stopped singing I looked at her with a look of confusion. "What? I told you I would sing a short song." Lucy said. "Yeah I know but that was really short, not even half of the song."I said. "I know but i'm eager to get back to work and I couldn't focus on the music that much." When I was about to say something else Levy busted through the door and said "Let's form a band!" I was quite shocked when Levy just ran through the door. Also behind her there was Gajeel. 'What are they doing here? More importantly why is Gajeel here?' "What are you two doing here? Also why Gajeel?" Lucy said. 'She took the words right out of my mouth. "We were working on our history project in the other music room and i'm assuming you guys too?" Levy said. "Yeah, now what about a band?" I said. "Oh right! I think the four of us should form a band!" Levy said. I wasn't sure but my answer was decided when Lucy said "Sure, sounds like fun." and that's when our band was formed. Levy, Gajeel, Me and Lucy. 'Where is this gunna take us?'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! see you in the next chapter " _What are we Doing?"._**


	3. What are we Doing?

**Heyo People! I'm back with another story. sorry if it's a little boring right now I promise it will get more exciting as the story progresses. Well anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **What are we Doing?**_

Lucy's POV

Me, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel are all in the music room. It's all really silent until I said "Sure,sounds like fun." and now we are all in a band. "Where do we even start though?" Gajeel said. "With a band name of course!" Levy said. She makes it sound like it's easy to come up with idea's. So we all sat there in silence for what seemed like a very long time so I said "Well we can sleep on it. Natsu and I have to work on our project.". "Good idea! Gajeel and I also have to work on ours too. How about we meet here tomorrow?" Levy said. "Sure. Are you two okay with tomorrow?" I said. They both nodded in agreement. Levy and Gajeel left the music room and Natsu and I got to work. "Since we can't work after school most likely anymore how about on the weekend you come over to my house?" I said. He looked a little surprised but then said "Sure, why not." So I scribbled my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. (A/N: _Italics_ are Lucy, Regular is Natsu.)

" _I have a song picked out, do you have one so we can see which one would be better?_ "

"No, I didn't pick one out."

" _It's ok I will just explain the one I thought out and you say if you like it or not and if not, not a big deal I can wait and let you pick one out._ "

"Ok sounds fine to me."

" _The song is Angel with a shotgun by the Cab it represents Mavis teaming with treasure hunters to get her family's relic back."_

"We should just stick with that. It sounds like a pretty good topic."

" _Ok sounds great I think we can actually get this done I thought we would need more well, we'll see."_

So we continued working on our project. We pretty much finished the project just a few small details. So we both walked outside and I said "See you tomorrow."."Ya, you too. Hey I will walk you to your car, where are you parked?" Natsu said."I walk home, I don't have my license." I said as I started walking off until he grabbed my hand. "Wait, I will give you a ride I have your address after all. Also I would have a pretty good idea of where it is." Natsu said. "Sure,Thanks. Can you let go of my hand now?" I said.

Natsu's POV

As she started walking away I was surprised that she didn't drive so I unconsciously grabbed her hand. 'what am I doing?!' So I just randomly said "Wait, I will give you a ride I have your address after all. Also I would have a pretty good idea of where it is." I am totally panicking while saying this i'm pretty sure she will say no. "Sure, Thanks. Can you let go of my hand now?" She said yes?! Oh how long have I been holding on to her hand? I quickly let go of her hand and apologized. "Sorry, anyway my car is this way just follow me.". We went to my car I opened the front passenger seat door for her and shut it once she got in. I went to the drivers seat sat down and buckled up. I started the engine up and we took off. "Your house is actually on my way anyway." I said just trying to get a conversation started. "Really? that's convenient then." Lucy said. "Yeah." I said. it was pretty obvious we couldn't keep a conversation going so I just turned on the radio, and Take it out on me by thousand foot krutch was on. Lucy seemed to perk up because she said "Oh my Mavis! I love this band!". "Me too, what's your favorite song from them?" I said. This is probably the first time I have seen her smile. That is awesome. "It would have to be _We Are_ that song is so cool!" Lucy said. We continued to talk about music the whole car ride and before we knew it we were at her house. "Thanks again for the ride it was fun!" She continued to smile and I said "No problem, Goodnight Luce." I gave her my 'famous grin'."Luce?" She asked. "Yeah that's my nickname for you,hope you don't mind." I said. "Nah, it's fine. Goodnight Natsu." We waved at each other. 'Sadly when I said it was on my way, I meant the long way back to my house...'

The Next Day

I woke up earlier then usual which was weird but rolled with it. My cat, Happy, was sleeping soundly on my bed. 'My cat is as strange as me his fur is naturally blue and my hair is naturally salmon.' I went into the kitchen and ate breakfast with my dad, Igneel. I don't know who my mom is because Igneel won't talk about her. So I went out to my car and started it up and decided why don't I pick Luce up since I have time. So I drove up to her driveway. 'Wow her house is so big I didn't really see it last night because it was dark. So I went up to the door knocked on it and waited a couple seconds. Luce opened the door and said "What are you doing here?". "I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school?" I said. "Sure, I just have to finish getting ready. Please, come in." She said. "Thanks. Your house is so big who all lives here?" I said. "my mom, dad and I. Also my maid and butler."Luce said. She has a maid and butler? I wonder if she's rich or something? I just silently followed her to her room. "You can just wait in here for a minute, I will be right back." She left the room and I am still in shock at how big her house is not to mention her room. I walked around her room for awhile. She has a walk in closet and has so many pair's of shoe's. She had a closet for everything no wonder she is so organised all the time. I opened the last door in her room I was expecting just another closet but right in front of me was a music studio. I was just staring in amazement. Luce is really involved with her music. As I was still staring at it Luce walked into the room and I quickly closed the door. "We can go now. What were you doing?" Luce said. "Nothing. Let's just go." I said. We exited her bedroom and went out of her house and into my car. I turned on the radio and lowered the volume so I could hear her talking. We talked about music again but later started talking about our family. This is probably the most I have ever laughed in a long time.

Lucy's POV

Natsu is driving me to school and we started talking about music and somehow got on the subject of family and memories. We were laughing so much I have never laughed this much or smiled for that matter. We arrived at school but we did not stop talking there. I think we talked all the way to class. Then when we sat down he started talking to his other friends not sure about what I kind of just tuned them out. "So have you thought of any band names?" Levy said. Oh crap I forgot about that. "Sorry I didn't. I guess I can think of some throughout the day." I said. "It's ok! And I guess we do have all day anyway!" Levy said. "Oi, Shrimp would you go back to reading your book I like it quiet over here." Gajeel said. "I told you to stop calling me Shrimp!" Levy said. 'Shrimp?'

The bell rang for first period. walked into the classroom and just did a lecture. The rest of the morning classes were like that. Then we went to lunch but at the table this time there was Gray I think his name was sitting next to Juvia and another guy with blue hair and a tattoo across his eye was sitting next to Erza. 'Why is there so many people with blue hair at this table?' Levy and I sat down and Levy said "Oh, by the way Lucy this is Gray as you know, and he is Juvia's boyfriend! The guy next to Erza is Jellal and he is Erza's boyfriend! Guy's this is Lucy!". "Nice to meet you both." I said. They continued to talk throughout lunch. -Time skip- It is now the end of the day and Natsu and I walked to the music room. Levy and Gajeel were already there Levy looked pretty mad at him. "I told you to stop calling me shrimp! Oh, Lucy, Natsu your here!" She went from an angry expression to her usual happy one. 'That girl has some major mood swings or something.' So we came in and sat down then Levy said "I had a brilliant idea for a band name!". "Let's hear it then." Natsu said. "I think our name should be Fairy Quad!" We all stared at her with blank expressions. "Well I didn't think of anything anyway I'm fine with it." Gajeel said. "Me either." Natsu and I said in unison. "So what exactly are we doing now?" I said. "How about we just sing already made songs and put it on Youtube?" Natsu said. "Good Idea! Let's do it!" Levy said. Now we are the Fairy Quad on Youtube. I never imagined I would have friends much less be in a band I think I like this.

* * *

 **Thx for reading! See you in the next Chapter! "I'm a Heartfilia."**


	4. I'm a Heartfilia

**Heyo People! I'm back with another story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not what-so-ever own Fairy Tail or the song lyric's.**

* * *

 _ **I'm a Heartfilia**_.

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I finished our project, turned it in and got an A+, but that was a month ago. We are in the music room going to start playing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson with me as Vocals, Levy playing guitar, Gajeel playing Bass, and Natsu playing drums.

 _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in color_

 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you've had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're_

 _dead wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean i'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with_

 _someone knew_

 _They told you I was moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You try to break me, but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

 _Thanks to you I got new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

 _You know in the end the day you left was_

 _just my beginning_

 _In the end..._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone_

 _(When I'm alone)_

We finished recording that song. "Finally we are done with that song we have been practicing it for a month now." Gajeel said sounding a bit annoyed. "That is the last time I will sing it." I said. We did post other songs on Youtube during this last month but this song was a pain and my voice hurts like really bad. "How about we go get ice cream Luce?" Natsu said. "Sounds great!". "Well Luce and I are out. See you guy's later!" Natsu said. So we went out to Natsu's car, he has been driving me to and from school or just out to eat after practice or recording session. "Hey Natsu we should do a recording session at my house one time! I have a recording studio there that we could use remember." I said.

 _Flashback_

 _"I will be right back with snacks." I went to get snacks because we missed dinner from working on our history project so long. So I grabbed some chips and soda. I came back up stairs opened my bedroom door and saw Natsu in my music room. "What are you doing?" I said. He was messing with the controls for the recording studio. "I'm sorry! I was just curious!" He said. "It's okay. Just don't screw anything up."_

 _End of flashback_

"Yeah! You have such hi-tech equipment it's almost insane!" Natsu said. "Thanks." I said pretty much laughing about how excited he was. His 'famous' grin always makes me laugh I don't know why. "I will call Levy and put her on speaker. Hopefully she is still with Gajeel so we don't have to make two calls." I said. The phone ringed twice and she picked up. **(A/N:Bold is Gajeel,** ** _Italics_** **is Lucy,** **Underlining** **is Natsu, Regular is Levy.)**

"Hey Lu-Chan! What's up?"

" _Hey Levy you are on speaker, Natsu is here too. Is Gajeel with you still_?"

" **Your also on speaker** **Blondie**."

" _I will just ignore you calling me Blondie, anyway tomorrow after school we should all go to my place!_ "

" **Why should we the music room is fine."**

"Because she has this awesome recording studio!"

"You have a recording studio and you didn't tell us!"

" _Sorry I didn't think about it much but what do ya say?_ "

"Totally!"

" **Sure.** "

"I am totally up for it!"

" _Ok great! just follow Natsu and I tomorrow after school!_ "

"Fun! Well talk to you later Lu-chan! Bye!"

" _Bye_!"

End of call

Natsu and I are finally at the ice cream parlor. My throat is basically saying that it is dying from being dry.

Natsu's POV

Luce and I made our way inside the ice cream parlor. Luce got a banana split and I got strawberry ice cream. We were talking for a bit then Luce's phone rang. I just got fragments of the phone call like "Okay" or "Yeah" I couldn't hear who was on the other line. At the end of a short phone call her face seemed scared or sad because she said "I'm sorry I have to run. I will see you tomorrow." Then she ran out the door without a second glance back at me. 'I wonder what's wrong?"

The next day

I went to Luce's house like usual to drive her to school. I knocked on the door only this time her maid, Virgo, answered the door. "I'm sorry the princess has already left for school. Punishment time?" I don't know why she calls Luce "princess" or why she wants to be punished so badly. "No it's not punishment time. Thanks though bye." I wonder why Luce went to school without me this time, it probably has to do with that phone call yesterday. I will just talk to her at school. I get to school, get stuff that I need from my locker and head to class. I get into the classroom but I don't see Luce. I walk over to Levy and ask "Has Luce been here? I went to pick her up from her house but her maid said she already left.". "Nope Luce hasn't been here yet. I wonder what's wrong?" Levy said. "I'm going to skip school to look for her and try her house again you two coming?" I said. "Sure, good reason to skip school. I better thank Blondie later." Gajeel said. "For Lu-Chan, anything." Levy said. So we all went out to my car we searched where she would have to walk to get to school and a couple streets down. No luck, so we tried her house again. Her maid answered the door again but this time she said "Princess is at the Heartfilia's Hospital. Punishment time?". "No not punishment time, What is she doing there?!" Natsu said. "I am afraid that is all I can say you can look for her there." Virgo said. She then shut the door and we rushed back to my car. "Ok she question time. Why did her maid call her princess and why does she want to be punished? Also why is her house so big and why is she at the Heartfilia hospital? Isn't that exclusive to people working with the heartfilia's or is a heartfilia?" Levy said. "I'm going to say I don't know to every question because I don't know!" I said. We got to the hospital and in the waiting room was Luce. We ran up to her and she said "What are you all doing here?!". "More importantly why are You here?" Levy said. Her gaze went down to the floor and she was crying but between her sobs she said "My mom has cancer...sniff...and I'm a Heartfilia.". "Lu-Chan. I'm so sorry." Levy went and hugged her and Luce just cried harder. I'm pretty sure we have been standing here for an hour until Luce stopped crying. Her eye's were all puffy and red. "Can we all go and see her?" I asked. She nodded and turned around and started walking away so we all followed. We walked into the room and her mom was right there. I could tell because she looked exactly like Luce.

"Mom, This is Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Guy's this is my mom, Layla." She looks happy like she doesn't have cancer. "Hi Mrs. Heartfilia!" Levy said. "Just call me Layla.". "Ok, Layla!" Levy said. We stayed there talking to her for a long time until she seemed really tired, probably from Luce and I making her laugh. Also from Gajeel and Levy arguing about nothing. As we started to leave I was about to close the door until Layla said "Wait. I want to say something to you Natsu." I looked back into the room and she said "I only have about a week or two left and that's why Lucy came during school but I want you to keep her close, from this point on she might be lost or confused just keep her safe for me." I looked at her with a surprised face and said "I will keep her safe you can rest easy knowing that." She looked at me with a smile and I left the room. "What took you so long Salamander?" Gajeel said. "The doors confuse me and do you call anyone by their real name?" I said. "Nope." He blankly said and so we walked out of the hospital and out to my car. "I believe we are going to stay at Luce's house for the rest of the day?" I said and we just drove off.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was better then the others. How are you liking the story so far? See you in the next chapter! " _It's Nothing."_**


	5. It's Nothing

**Heyo People! I am going camping tomorrow so there will probably not be an update for a week I'm so sorry! also this chapter is a little shorter then the other's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song lyric's in any shape or form.**

* * *

 _ **It's Nothing.**_

Natsu's POV

The whole week Gajeel, Levy, Luce and I went to visit Luce's mother then afterwards went to her house and practiced our music. Although it was one song in specific that Luce wanted to sing to her mother at the end of the week and that's what we are going to do. We packed up our instruments and put them in the back of my truck. We got to the hospital and started going to her room then we ran into her doctor and he asked "You are Lucy Heartfilia, right?". "Yes." She said nervously. "Please follow me and bring your friends." We quietly followed the doctor to Layla's room and he said "I'm so sorry for your loss." We all just looked into the room and she was laying there lifeless. Luce broke down she was crying so much. I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying even harder into my chest. I just stared at her mother and she was smiling even when she knew she was dying she was smiling too. I will always remember the words she said to me the first time we met her. "Guy's I'm going to take her into the waiting room and wait for her to calm down." I said. "We are coming too." Levy said. We walked to the waiting room as I was supporting Lucy as she walked. We sat down and she was still wrapped around me. We were like that for a long time till Luce said "Can you just...sniff...take me home?". "Sure, are you guy's ready?" I said. "Well I am, shrimp here is asleep though." Gajeel said and then started shaking her awake. "Levy, Let's go I will drop you all off." I said. "Okay." She said. We all walked to my truck and we dropped off Levy first then Gajeel. I got to Luce's house and she was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I got out and opened the front passenger seat door and carried her bridal style. I opened the front door, walked in and closed the door behind me quietly. I walked up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. I put her down gently in her bed and took off her shoes and covered her up in her blanket. As I was leaving she grabbed my hand. I looked back and she said "Wait. Can you stay with me a while longer?" I didn't know what to do I couldn't just say no but I couldn't say yes either. She is just so broken right now so I stayed. I got into bed with her, I was sitting up slightly and she put her head on my chest. I could hear her breathing and then it was dark.

Lucy's POV

I woke up and I was very warm. I remembered everything that happened last night I turned a bright red but then remembered about what happened to my mom and didn't care and started softly crying. I think I woke Natsu up he started moving. "Luce, your gonna be ok it's just gonna hurt for awhile." Natsu said. He left the room in kind of a hurry I bet he was embarrassed too. I didn't see his face though. I will see him later anyway for our practice session. I want to play music but I don't want to get out of bed. I would have to face the reality of what happened. My mother is not dead I don't care what anyone say's it was just a bad dream I am probably still in it. So I got up and got dressed, went into my recording booth and got it ready. I texted everyone and said "Hey I have the recording booth ready come over about 3." Levy was the first to respond she asked "Ok, but are you sure? Are you ok now?" So I texted back "Ya, It's nothing. I just need the distraction." and that's how the rest of the conversation's went. Then 3 rolled around and they all showed up at once and we went to the recording studio and we played Day Drinking by Little Big Town. Me as vocal's, Natsu on drums, Levy on guitar, and Gajeel on bass.

 _Everybody's always waiting on Friday_

 _Watching that clock and sitting on go_

 _Whatcha' say we find a little warm sunshine_

 _An open umbrella on the patio_

 _I don't need a reason or a happy hour_

 _And hang around for a fireworks show_

 _Get a head start a little sip of somethin'_

 _Off and running here we go_

 _1, 2, 3 here we go_

 _Don't want to wait 'til the sun's sinking_

 _We could be feeling alright_

 _I know you know what I'm thinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Blame it on the work day_

 _Blame it on the heatwave_

 _Blame it on the tick-tock moving too slow_

 _Blame it on any old thing you want to_

 _Ready get set, baby here we go_

 _Don't want to wait 'til the sun's sinking_

 _We could be feeling alright_

 _I know you know what I'm thinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Day drinking, day drinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Don't want to wait 'til the sun's sinking_

 _We could be feeling alright_

 _I know you know what I'm thinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Don't want to wait 'til the sun's sinking_

 _We could be feeling all right_

 _I know you know what I'm thinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

 _Why don't we do a little day drinking_

We finished and I said "I think that went well! Are you guy's ready to put it on Youtube?" They all had confused looks on their face's but then the two boy's just looked at Levy so I looked at her and Levy looked panicked. "Levy?" She seemed scared but then said "Lu-Chan it's ok to cry just don't get mad when I say I think- No we think we should take a break from Youtube for the sake of you and your sanity." That hit me like a bullet. Music is my life I can't just take a break after so long of practicing. "I mean just until after your mom's funeral and then a couple day's." Levy continued. My mother's funeral isn't for a couple weeks so we are taking 3 weeks off at least. No I can't do that, I couldn't even imagine. "We will leave now if you want." This is probably the first time I have ever seen Levy down. But the next thing that came out of my mouth "Just leave and my mother is not dead!" was terrible I could almost not believe it came out of my mouth. But I was just angry.

Natsu's POV

"Just leave and my mother is not dead!" Luce is in denial. This is terrible. We all were a bit taken back by that but expected it at the same time. So we all just walked out without another word and our heads down. We stayed there though in her kitchen talking, "You guy's know she's in denial too right?" I asked. "Ya totally in denial but what can we do?" Gajeel said. "Well I don't know she has a right to be in denial. Her mom died and all." Levy said. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go it's like 5 now." Gajeel said. "Same here sorry." Levy said. "I will give you a ride." Gajeel said. So they walked out I stayed just thinking about almost nothing. Till I decided to go up and talk to her one more time. I went up and knocked on her door. "Luce, I'm so sorry can I come in?" I asked. "Whatever." She answered in a still mad tone. I walked in and she was sitting in a chair at her desk. "Hey we need to talk." I said.

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry especially for the cliff hanger! Hope you liked the NaLu moment in there and sorry the story is so depressing right now but the next chapter will be happier also the part where Lucy's mother died I was crying just writing it ugggg anyway see you in the next chapter! " _Thank You."_**


	6. Thank you

**Heyo people! I have Wifi! here's the next chapter**

* * *

 _ **Thank You.**_

Natsu's POV

"Hey we need to talk." I said. "There is nothing to say beside's I thought I told you to leave." Luce sound's really angry. She won't even look at me. "Look, it was just an idea but I think you need the time, everyone is always in shock when the mother die's unexpec-" She interrupted me mid sentence. "She is not dead!" She turned around and walked over to me and stared straight in my face as she said that. I grabbed her shoulder's and shouted back "You are in denial! You know she's dead! Your going to her funeral where you can say goodbye properly! I get that you can't accept that but I can't accept you being like this!" I felt horrible but I also felt like she needed to hear it. She stared blankly at me and then tear's started forming around her eye's. I pulled her close into a hug as she started crying and trying to talk. "I just didn't want to cry until her funeral. *sniff* I just didn't want her to leave *sniff* I miss her so much it hurts." So we just stood there for awhile until she calmed down then quietly said "thank you." I almost didn't hear her. She said she was going to be alone until her mother's funeral. So we all just went to school as usual and then Layla's funeral was here in almost no time.

Lucy's POV

Natsu was cruel but I was being the same way maybe even worse. I think I needed to hear that.

~Time Skip~ 2 week's later...

I was wearing a black dress and a headband with black flowers on it, I also have my black high-heels on. This is the first time I have worn this much black. I also brought my acoustic guitar to play the song I wanted to play to her when she was still alive.

Capricorn was driving me to the funeral and he asked "Lucy, why do you have your guitar?". "Because I asked to preform a special song." I said and we ended the conversation there. We eventually got to the funeral and I walked in set my guitar secretly behind the podium. I didn't want anyone to know I was preforming until time came. Capricorn and I were the first one's there and sat there for about a minute and people started showing up so I asked Capricorn to look for Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu and tell them my mother requested them to sit up front with me. Some time passed by and then Levy and Gajeel showed up. I stood up and Levy came up and hug me then said "I'm so sorry Lu-Chan! I really missed you! I got the homework that you missed then accidentally did it for you." 'How do you accidentally do someone's homework for them? Oh well.' "Haha, thanks Levy." I said. We sat down. Levy sat to my left and Gajeel sat also to the left of Levy. As the funeral was about to start, Natsu came in and said "Sorry I'm late.". "Your actually right on time." I said and he sat to the right of me. The Preacher had people come up and said very nice and beautiful things even some memories of my mother that I didn't even know, the memories were mostly really funny. Then the Preacher said "And now Lucy would like to preform a song in dedication to her mother."

Everyone gave me a look of surprise and I'm pretty sure my friends know which song I will preform now. As I walked up the preacher handed me my guitar and Capricorn pulled up a chair and I sat down while quietly saying thank you to both of them. "If some of you don't know I am Layla's daughter, Lucy, and I am going to play Beautiful Ending by Barlow Girl."

 _Oh tragedy has taken so many_

 _Love lost cause it all forgot who you were_

 _And it scares me to think that I would choose_

 _My life over you_

 _Oh my selfish heart_

 _Divides me from you_

 _It tears us apart_

 _So tell me what is our ending_

 _will it be beautiful_

 _So beautiful_

 _Oh why do I let myself go_

 _Of hands that painted the stars and holds_

 _tears that fall_

 _And the pride of my heart makes me forget_

 _It's not me but you_

 _Who makes the heart beat_

 _I'm lost without you_

 _You're dying for me_

 _So tell me what is our ending_

 _Will it be beautiful_

 _So beautiful_

 _Will my life find me by your side_

 _Your love is beautiful_

 _So beautiful_

 _At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

 _At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

 _At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

 _At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

 _So tell me what is our ending_

 _Will it be beautiful_

 _So beautiful_

 _Will my life find me by your side_

 _Cause your love is beautiful_

 _So beautiful_

I finished my song and started crying everyone was clapping and crying same as me but I'm also smiling because I finally got to sing it to her. So I put my guitar away and went back to my seat still crying and smiling. "That was wonderful. Are you okay now?" Natsu said. "Thank you and yes much better. I finally got to say goodbye." As I said that out loud it felt like bullet of reality hit me and ended up crying even more. Then Natsu took me in his arms and I said "I'm sorry you have to do this so much *sniff* but thank you.". "Feel free to come to me if there are any problems you have. Don't apologize for crying so much." Natsu said. I kept my head on his shoulder and watched that rest of the funeral and everything was just wonderful. It ended and Natsu said "I am taking you home and I already told Capricorn I was." I just complied and went with him. We got in his truck, he started it up and off we went. "Why I wanted to take you home was so I could tell you that Levy, Gajeel and I went and signed up for battle of the bands at school." He said. I was really surprised but really excited too. "You mean you guy's signed up for a battle of bands in the same school then if lucky you battle other schools then if lucky again between 5 other schools!" I said. "Sure if you want to put it that way but anyway we need to practice 3 songs and know them in 3 weeks." He said so nonchalantly. "Holy Shit! how are we gonna do that! We would have to learn 1 song each week!" I said. "Well you managed to do it just fine with Beautiful Ending." He said. I suppose that's true but that was just with me, with all of us it might take more then a week we will have to practice a lot more then we are now. So we got to my house and Gajeel's car was there. "What is he doing here?" I said. "Well we need to practice so I told Gajeel to get Levy and meet us here." He said. We started practicing a lot I started going back to school and everything was pretty much normal. But now the Battle of the Bands is right around the corner and we might make it or we might not.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! see you in the next chapter! " _Battle of the Bands"_**


	7. Battle of the Bands

**Heyo People! I'm here with another story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or the song lyric's used in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Battle of the Bands!**_

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains and there was banging on the door. "Luce can we come in we have to get our instruments out to my truck. The battle is starting in a few hours." Natsu said. 'Oh crap! I missed my alarm!' "Um one minute!" I said. I quickly got dressed in like maybe a literal 1 minute. 'I can do finishing touches later' I went over opened the door and said "Sorry for the wait!" I said with a smile. "I'm guessing you just woke up." Gajeel said. I laughed nervously "Ya I kind of missed my alarm." I said. They came in and went to the recording studio and picked up the instruments. We started taking them out to Natsu's truck and once everything was in we left. It's sad that they don't provide the instruments. It's such a hassle to get them all into the truck and then set them up. The only thing they provide is the speakers and colorful lights if you want. Oh and a microphone but we like our own mic's they match our personality. Levy and I have bedazzled microphones and Natsu has a ruby red microphone while Gajeel's is just plain black. We arrived at Battle of the Bands and took everything inside. We are the first one's to go and I am extremely nervous. Natsu must have noticed cause he turned around and said "We are gonna do fine. Just have fun." He flashed his 'famous' grin and went back to work. We finally set everything up and people are starting to file in which added to my stress of how nervous I was. Everyone is starting to get quite I'm pretty sure it was just because I was nervous because the next thing I heard was someone shouting "Fairy Quad!" They all basically had to push me on stage. Then I got comfortable and managed to say "We are Fairy Quad and my name is Lucy and on guitar right now is Levy, The person on bass is Gajeel, and the person on drums is Natsu! Our first song is called Dollhouse sang by Melanie Martinez! Hope you enjoy!" The crowd started cheering even before we began.

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _When you walk away, is when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say,_

 _"Mom, please wake up._

 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity_

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_

 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect._

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect._

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

Everyone was cheering really loudly for that one I bet they will like the next song even better. "The next song we will preform is Run sang by Flo Rida!" Gajeel doesn't quite like this song because of the part's he sings. This time I'm playing Bass and Natsu get's to play the keyboards, So does Gajeel. They switch when their part to rap comes up and Visa Versa. **(A/N:** ** _Italics_** **is Lucy and Levy, Regular is Gajeel,** **Underline** **is Natsu, Bold is Natsu and Gajeel.)**

You might not wanna jog on this one

You cannot wait for the summer

You already hot, I'm already hot

No sweat, no under armor

Louboutin spike, all your good nights

Holla back, if you need a sponsor

Yeah I, ain't that Mr. Alright

Come around, with a few more commas

Come here girl, do what I gotta talk rose petals

See me with lil' mama, kinda make you jealous

Yeah be a honor, gotta say you special

Beat it like a drummer girl, you better be careful

Comprende, what's a bit late

Like Fredrick I'll be jet lagged

Calling on you this moment, this instant

What I do is just basic instinct

You see me all over her, you want me all over you

(you, you, you, you)

Soon as I get rid of her, tell me what you wanna do

(do, do, do, do, do)

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna get you alone so we can do something wrong_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna_

Head start, she got that shorty

On your marks, til the shots get started

Can you level on the rocks Bacardi

Relay comes the after-party

Pass the bottles, level up get naughty

Full speed, hurry up put your body

Trackmatic horse Ferrari

Need a freak, of coarse I'm sorry

You ain't get the memo, they made em get low

See the finish the line, look a lot like limbo

Yeah we going in, no night like tempo

There's another bad chick make light most simple

Mr Brenda, no beginner, first place, tryna make you winner

Yeah baby, my Brenda, I'll be waiting in the spot descender

You see me all over her, you want me all over you

(you, you, you, you)

Soon as I get rid of her, tell me what you wanna do

(do, do, do, do, do)

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna get you alone so we can do something wrong_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna_

Yo, we in the spot, the club is hot

 **And if you wanna party rock, say hell yeah**

 **(hell yeah!)**

 **Non stop, the bottles popped,**

 **And if you want another shot, say hell yeah**

 **(hell yeah!)**

Yo, I'm gonna run to you so you can have a

little bit of fun with foo

I know what you wanna do, when I wiggle

wiggle wiggle in my Underoos

Got you wet, dripping like SoCo

Never should've let you bounce on my pogo

Now you wanna be my Yoko Ono

So you roll stop acting like you don't know

I'm running through these hoes like Drano

But I keep it low pro, cause she's my main hoe

I got your tickets, they're on Fandango

Back room, no fro, I'll be eating a mango!

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna get you alone so we can do something wrong_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna, I_

 _I wanna get you alone so we can do something wrong_

 _I wanna run to you, I wanna, I wanna_

Everyone was screaming even louder then before this last song will be calming I suppose. "This last song is going to be a duet with Natsu and I! The song is all of me rewritten by nightcore." Natsu is just going to play an acoustic guitar and I'm going to play keyboards. **(A/N:** ** _Italics_** **is Lucy, regular is Natsu, Bold is both.)**

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,_

 _but I'll be alright_

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when your crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

After singing that song right now, I... I think I'm in love with Natsu. But I can't be, what should I do?

* * *

 **Omg! Why can't Lucy date him? When did she develop feelings for him? Why did they sing this song together? Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! " _Marriage?!"_**


	8. Marriage!

**Heyo people! I'm back with another story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the song lyric's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Marriage?!**_

Natsu's POV

Everyone seemed so energetic on stage. Luce and I finished our duet and we got a standing ovation. Luce looked so excited when we finished she started waving like crazy. We walked off and went down and watched the rest of the bands. The concert ended and the announcer said "Now that the judges have heard all of the bands, The band that will continue and represent our school is... Fairy Quad!" We are all in shock but were really excited. The whole crowd was cheering really loudly. Luce and Levy stood up and started hugging each other and screaming. Then we started walking out to my truck when someone said Luce's name "Lucy Heartfilia." someone from behind us sounded like they know her. We all turned around and Luce's smiled turned into surprise but scared look. There was a guy standing there and he had kind of spiky blonde hair. "Sting Eucliffe. What are you doing here?" Luce said. Sting? Eucliffe, that name sounds familiar. I wonder, where I have heard it from before? "I'm just here to pick you up. Your dad called me." He said. Her face seemed to pale even more and she said "I'm sorry guy's I will call you later." and she turned around and started walking with him. He put his arm around her and she seemed both bothered by it and used to it. "What? Who is he?" I asked. "I don't know. We will have to ask Lucy later." Levy said. We got into my truck and I said "How about we just hang out until Luce calls us?". "I have nothin' better to do." Gajeel said. "Sounds like a pretty good plan to me!" Levy said. those two have such a difference in the way they answer things. We went bowling and I am pretty good at this but Gajeel was too so now we are having a competition but when it was my turn I would notice Gajeel and Levy talking and laughing. 'Hm those two would actually make a good couple. As the saying goes, opposites attract. Haha.' I wish Luce was here though.

Lucy's POV

Sting picked me up but we didn't say anything on the car ride to my house. 'I wish my friends were here.' We walked in and went to my father's office knocked on the door and a deep voice from inside said "Enter." We walked in and my father was at his desk writing some documents then set his pen down and looked up at us. "Why did Sting come and pick me up? More importantly why is he here at all?" I asked. "Sting doesn't know either but his father and I decided, you two are to get married after high school, So I wanted to talk to you both at the same time." My father said. My jaw dropped at the news that we were getting married after high school. "I refuse to get married to him." I said then ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. Kept running and got to my room slammed and locked the door behind me. I then started to break down into tears. 'I wish Natsu was here.' I walked and laid on the bed. When I was done crying I went and looked in the mirror. I had puffy red eye's so I applied enough makeup to make it look like I wasn't crying also that I still had the same makeup on. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to open it but then said "Who's there?". "Sting, I just want to talk." He said. "Then you can talk through the door." I said. "Fine. Look, you knew you were getting an arranged marriage. Why are you acting like this?" He said. 'Because I have feelings for someone else and now I can't talk to my dad about not having an arranged marriage.' "I just don't want to be married to you." I said. "I know we left things bad the last time we saw each other but, think about your family and my family." Sting said. I was thinking of family just, who can run a business with someone they don't love? "Fine I will marry you but I don't love you I am just doing it for the sake of the Heartfilia's and Eucliffe's." I said. "Harsh, but fine." Sting said. He then left as I heard his footsteps go down the hall and fade away. I then called Natsu it rang twice and then he picked it up. It was really loud in the background I could barely hear him but he said "Hey Luce!" He was basically trying to yell over the noise. "Hey you guy's can come over now." I said. "Ok, we will be there in about a half hour." He said and then hung up. So I went into the recording studio going to get it ready. Then I walked in and it was empty. I forgot the instruments are in the back of Natsu's truck so I just sat in the recording studio and practiced singing although it didn't sound that good without any instruments so I decided to put on a digital mix and sing to that. So I chose the song U + Ur Hand by Pink.

 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

 _Check it out_

 _Going out_

 _On the late night_

 _Looking tight_

 _Feeling nice_

 _It's a C*ck fight_

 _I can tell_

 _I just know_

 _That it's going down_

 _Tonight_

 _At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

 _At the bar six shots just beginning_

 _That's when dick head put his hands on me_

 _But you see_

 _I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _I was fine before you walked into my life_

 _Cause you know it's over_

 _Before it began_

 _Keep your drink just give me the money_

 _It's just you and your hand tonight_

 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

 _Midnight_

 _I'm drunk_

 _I don't give a fuck_

 _Wanna dance_

 _By myself_

 _Guess you're outta luck_

 _Don't touch_

 _Back up_

 _I'm not the one_

 _Buh bye_

 _Listen up it's just not happening_

 _You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

 _Just let me have my fun tonight_

 _Aiight_

 _I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _I was fine before you walked into my life_

 _Cause you know it's over_

 _Before it began_

 _Keep your drink just give me the money_

 _It's just you and your hand tonight_

 _Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

 _Break it_

 _Break it down_

 _In the cornor with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_

 _You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

 _We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

 _So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

 _You know who you are_

 _High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

 _Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _No_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _I was fine before you walked into my life_

 _Cause you know it's over_

 _Know it's over_

 _Before it began_

 _Keep your drink just give me the money_

 _It's just you and your hand tonight_

 _It's just you and your hand_

 _I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _No no no_

 _You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _Just take a second_

 _I was fine before you walked into my life_

 _Cause you know it's over_

 _Before it began_

 _Keep your drink just give me the money_

 _It's just you and your hand tonight_

 _Yeah oh_

As I finished singing I heard clapping which surprised me because I didn't notice anyone come in. I turn around and see Natsu, Levy and Gajeel. Levy was clapping and said "That was amazing! I loved it!". We went out to Natsu's truck and started unloading everything and set everything back up in the recording studio. Once we were done Levy and I played one song just for fun on the karaoke mode installed in the recording studio. We played Take a Hint by The Victorious Cast. Gajeel and Natsu just sat there watching us. **(A/N: regular is Levy,** ** _Italics_** **is Lucy, Bold is both.)**

 **La la la la la la la**

 **La la la la la la la**

 _Why am I always hit on by the boy's I never like_

 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the...

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

 _You had me at "hello", then you opened up your mouth_

 **And that is when it started going south**

 **Oh!**

 **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

 **Stop staring at my ... Hey!**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **No you can't buy me a drink,let me tell you what I think**

 **I think you could use a mint**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

 **T-take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

 **You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

 **Oh!**

 **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

 **Stop staring at my ... Hey!**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **No you can't buy me a drink,let me tell you what I think**

 **I think you could use a mint**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

 **T-take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

 _What about "No" don't you get?_

So go and tell your friends

 **I'm not really interested**

 _It's about time that your leavin'_

I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

 **You'll be gone**

One

 _Get your hands off my..._

Two

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

Three

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **I am not your missing link**

 **Let me tell you what I think**

 **I think you could use a mint**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **Woah!**

 **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

 **Stop staring at my ... Hey!**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **No you can't buy me a drink,let me tell you what I think**

 **I think you could use a mint**

 **Take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

 **T-take a hint, take a hint**

 **La, la, la...**

At the end of the song Levy and I turn to face Natsu and Gajeel after our singing and dancing and we smiled and we all started laughing at how ridiculous Levy and I looked while dancing. Then a different voice said "So that's why you don't want to marry me."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one! " _Sting Eucliffe"_**


	9. Sting Eucliffe

**Heyo People! I'm back with another story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song lyrics used.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Sting Eucliffe**_

Natsu's POV

We were all laughing after the girl's finished singing their dancing was just weird. Then a voice that came from the door of the studio said "So that's why you don't want to marry me." That voice was Sting. 'Marry? what is he talking about?' "I thought you left what are you still doing here?" Lucy asked. So she is going to avoid the marrying part?. "I still had to talk to your dad about business my dad forgot to add." Sting said. "Going back a couple steps, What about marrying?" Levy asked. I knew I wasn't the only one curious. "Oh, so you haven't told your so called 'friends' then? Well I will for you, you weren't big on talking anyway. Lucy and I are getting married after high school." Sting said. Why would she get married to him? She doesn't look like she likes him at all. Just hearing the way she talks to him. "Don't get cocky like I said yes or something, I told you I'm only marrying you for my family, as in arranged, not for love." Luce said. I guess she is a Heartfilia, an arranged marriage is expected. So why do I feel so hurt right now? "Just get out." Luce said. "Fine I will just see you at the next battle of the bands." Sting said. "Wait, your in Battle of the Bands?" Gajeel said. "Yeah I'm representing Sabertooth high school." Sting said and then left. "Sabertooth high? Isn't that where you went Lu-Chan?"Levy asked. "Yeah. Sting and I used to be best friends and band-mates." Luce said. "Used to? What happened?" Levy asked. "We started dating and I found out he was cheating on me when I went over to his house to say goodbye because I was moving that day and his dad said I could go up to his room. I went up to his room and found him kissing someone else so I said that we were done and that was the last time I saw him till today." Luce said. Wow what a jerk he is. "Well we have to come up with 3 more songs let's kick his ass." Gajeel said. "Sound's satisfying and amazing but their thing that get's most of the audiences attention is their major guitar solo's or singing a very high note for a very long time." Luce said. "Well we got this one with our amazing skill's in splitting the music four way's or playing almost any instruments." I said. "Plus you and Lu-Chan's duets!" Levy said. "What? Our duet was cool too but are you sure the crowd liked that the most?" Luce asked. She wasn't embarrassed by that? I know I was thrown off from that comment. "Totally!" Levy said really enthusiastically. "Plus you wanted to get back at that guy, Sting, anyway so what a way to do it. Even if we don't make it at least you have the satisfaction of knowing you made him jealous." Gajeel said. Also I think that is the most Gajeel has ever said and make jealous? "I don't want to use Natsu even if that is a good idea. Well, unless your ok with that Natsu?" Luce asked. "I suppose I don't mind. Sound's fun!" I said. Although isn't it going to be kind of awkward? Oh well, what's done is done. "Well we have 3 and a half weeks to get these songs down so let's start tomorrow. But, man, they just love putting the pressure on us." I said. So we practiced our songs and basically spent every free minute we had either practicing or just getting our homework done. What a pain in the arse homework is. Then before we knew it the three weeks were up.

~3 weeks later~

Lucy's POV

I am excited to verse my old band more importantly get revenge on Sting. This time though they offered all the equipment but Natsu wanted to bring his own acoustic guitar and Levy and I wanted to bring our own special mics. We took Gajeel's car this time just to mix things up a little bit. We got to the Magnolia Center where Battle of the Bands was being hosted. A lot of people that were there representing their schools were already there including Sabertooth. Sting noticed us and started walking towards us and he said "Hope you, Fairy Quad, aren't disappointing." He said. "Well I also hope you, Twin Dragons, aren't failures either. May the best teams get in." I said. I felt pretty bad ass. He then walked away and we just sat down in the audience seats and started talking like we usually do. Then on an announcer speaker someone said "All bands report backstage." So we went backstage and waited our turn. This time we are going third. So again we started talking. "Fairy Quad please come up here and wait for your name to be called." Someone said. So that's what we did and again I totally zoned out until I heard "Fairy Quad!" We went up there and people were already cheering and clapping. "Hey Everyone! We are Fairy Quad! My name is Lucy, person on drums is Natsu, person on guitar is Levy and person on bass is Gajeel! The first song we are going to sing is Funhouse by Pink hope you like!"

 _I dance around this empty house_

 _Tear us down_

 _Throw you out_

 _Screaming through the halls_

 _Spinning all around and now we fall_

 _Pictures framing up the past_

 _Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

 _This museum full of ash_

 _Once a tickle_

 _Now a rash_

 _This used to be a funhouse_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns_

 _It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

 _9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

 _Echoes knocking on locked doors_

 _All the laughter from before_

 _I'd rather live out on the street_

 _Than in this haunted memory_

 _I've called the movers_

 _Called the maids_

 _We'll try and exorcise this place_

 _Drag my mattress to the yard_

 _Crumble tumble house of cards_

 _This used to be a funhouse_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns_

 _It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _This used to be a funhouse_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns_

 _It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

 _9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

 _Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_

 _My key don't fit my lock no more_

 _I'll change the drapes_

 _I'll break the plates_

 _I'll find a new place_

 _Burn this fucker down_

 _do do do do dodo do_

 _do do do do dodo do_

 _do do do do dodo do_

 _do do do do dadadada_

 _do do do do dodo do (9, 8. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_

 _Do do do do dodo do_

 _Do do do do dodo do_

 _Do do do do dodo do_

 _This used to be a funhouse_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns_

 _It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _This used to be a funhouse_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns_

 _It's time to start the countdown_

 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

We finished singing and the crowd really liked that one because they were clapping like crazy. I personally like this song as well. "Levy is going to sing now!" I said. Although Gajeel is singing he just didn't want me to say anything. Levy handed me the guitar and she is playing keyboards now. Gajeel is still playing bass."I will be singing Bring me to Life by Evanescence!" **(A/N:** ** _Italic_** **is Levy, Bold is Gajeel,** **Underline** **is both.)**

How can you see into my eye's like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping someone cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(Save me)**

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

 **(Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(Save me)**

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

 **(Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

Bring me to life

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 **All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

 **Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eye's to everything_

 **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

 **Don't let me die here**

 **There must be something more**

 _Bring me to life_

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Wake me up inside_

 **(Save me)**

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **(Wake me up)**

 _Bid my blood to run_

 **(I can't wake up)**

 _Before I come undone_

 **(Save me)**

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life

 **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

 _Bring me to life_

Levy and Gajeel's duet was so strong I just love it so much. Everyone was doing standing ovation even some people backstage were clapping. 'Wow Natsu and I are not going to beat that but I least I get to make Sting jealous. "Thank you! Now Lucy and Natsu are going to do a duet!" Levy said. Gajeel and Levy went behind the curtain and Natsu was getting his guitar ready so I said "This last song is called I'm in Love With You by Joy Williams!"

 _I've been waiting all my life for this morning_

 _Just to wake up next to you holding me_

 _And your head is resting gently on my shoulder_

 _Like you're whispering to me_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _So glad I found you_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers_

 _All at once we're getting ready for the day_

 _It's when you look at me in the mirror while you're shaving_

 _Before I go on my way, you say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _You're the one I choose_

 _'Cause I'm in love_

 _Love is joy and love is pain_

 _It's kissing in the rain_

 _It's doing dishes when it's late_

 _Isn't it, baby_

 _It's the art of compromise_

 _It's hellos and long goodbyes_

 _It's the picture of our lives_

 _Isn't it crazy_

 _So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going_

 _And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello_

 _And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you_

 _Of course I do, you know I do_

 _'Cause I'm in love with you_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _You're the one I choose_

 _I'm in love_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _I love you just the same as I did the day_

 _I fell in love with you_

We finished the song I was hiding my embarrassment flawlessly. Natsu and I also got a standing ovation but the clapping seemed louder along with the screaming .Gajeel and Levy came out from behind the curtain we joined hands and bowed together. We walked backstage and Sting came up to me seeming angry and said "What was that?!". So I came back with "I don't think you care anyway Sting Eucliffe." He seemed to be flustered and angry but I ducked my head down grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her to the bathroom I then went full on blush and she asked "Are you okay? Your really red.". "Yes and no. Yes because I made Sting mad and jealous and no because the duet Natsu and I just sang was really embarrassing." I said. "That's great! And why was that song embarrassing? You sang a similar song with Natsu last time." Levy said. I was scarlet red when I said this "I..I..I th-think I l-love N-Natsu."

* * *

 **Yay! One has fallen in love the other is confused what to do! I also want to add the songs I use sound better when someone has night cored the song. Well see you in the next chapter! " _Jealousy is the Worst"_ **


	10. Jealousy is the Worst

**Heyo people! I'm back with another story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the lyric's used in the story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Jealousy is the Worst**_

Natsu's POV

Luce and I finished our duet and we got almost a bigger standing ovation then Levy and Gajeel. 2 standing ovation's and Luce and I's duet, Sting must be furious. That's what we planned to do I suppose. Luce really looked rushed because she was the first off-stage and she quickly spoke with an angry Spike and ran off with Levy. 'I wonder what's wrong?' I walked over to Gajeel then Spike started walking towards me. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" Sting said. wow though, that plan worked better then I thought it would. "Ok, then talk." I said. "Follow me." Sting said. I looked over at Gajeel and we shrugged our shoulders and I followed him. We walked out the back door. He then turned and faced me. "You can't do stuff like that with Lucy!" Sting said. "Why not, we are just friends and band mates. But I suppose that isn't very convincing considering you were those things before." I said. I think I might have hit a nerve his face had a vain popping out. Then he calmed down like a lot. "Your right, you can't date her anyway so why am I worried? Jealousy is the worst for your health." He said with a grin. I felt a kind of pang in my chest. Why do I feel like this? "I never said I was gonna date her, we just like doing duet's like that. So are we done talking now?" I said and again I felt a sort of pang in my chest. I turned around and opened the door and went inside back to Gajeel. "What was that about?" He asked. "Nothing. Jealousy just got the best of him, Which can I say was hilarious." I said. "Well him and his band are on next. Let's see what we are up against." Gajeel said. I then noticed Luce and Levy coming towards us. Levy seemed eccentric while Luce looked like a mix of emotions. I just asked her something else then what I was planning to "So who all is in Sting's band?". "Their lead singer is a girl named Minerva I used to be their lead, bass is a guy named Rouge, guitar is a girl named Yukino, and drums is Sting as you know." Luce said. "So you don't know if this Minerva girl is good or not?" Gajeel asked. "Nope I hadn't heard her name before so I have no idea who she is really, just her name." Luce said. Then a backstage hand said "Twin dragon's your on." They walked on and we started to watch.

Lucy's POV

Twin dragons are going on and I am getting ready to listen to either how good or bad they do. Maybe Sting will mess up because he is so flustered. He look's calm now, what happened? They did their introductions and the name of their song is Bad Blood by Taylor Swift.

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_

 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_

 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak?_

 _Baby, I couldn't breath_

 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_

 _So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and last._

 _Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_

 _And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_

 _You say sorry just for show_

 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts_

 _(ghosts)_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_

 _You say sorry just for show (hey)_

 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_

 _If you love like that blood runs cold_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey)_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done (look at what you've done)_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

They got an applause some whistling not much screaming though. I would have to admit that Minerva has a pretty good voice but this is just the beginning. They must have something bigger planned later like us. They didn't switch positions or anything. Minerva said "The next song we will be playing is Human by Christina Perri." She doesn't sound very excited.

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your word's in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your word's in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Till I've had enough_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your word's in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

There was more cheering then the last song but still not quite a standing ovation. I think we have this one in the bag. She is a good singer but she needs to learn to be more fun with the songs. The next song they are playing is Secret by Pierces. They still didn't switch places at all. Well that's weird when I was there we switched all the time.

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

 _Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

 _But no one keeps a secret_

 _No one keeps a secret_

 _Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

 _They burn in our brains, become a living hell_

 _Because everybody tells_

 _Everybody tells_

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_

 _Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_

 _I know what you're keeping_

 _I know what you're keeping_

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Allison?_

 _Yes, Catherine?_

 _I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone._

 _I promise._

 _Do you swear on your life?_

 _I swear on my life._

 _You swore you'd never tell_

 _You swore you'd never tell_

 _You swore you'd never tell_

 _You swore you'd never tell_

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Got a secret_

 _Can you keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save_

 _Better lock it in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave_

 _If I show you that I know you won't tell what I said_

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 _Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_

At the end of the song there was clapping and whistling kind of like what happened in the first song. The songs and energy just wasn't there. They weren't very interactive with the crowd. "I guess we have nothing to worry about with them." Natsu said. "No they are just getting started they just put in just enough effort to at least get in the top six. They weren't trying in this competition but in the next concert which is the last one they will put in 10 times more effort." I said. "They weren't trying?!" Gajeel said. "Yes they were but just to throw off the other competitors they didn't put much effort forth." I said. They all started to walk off the stage except Sting. He walked towards me. "You weren't trying that hard but you put enough effort forth to get into the next contest." I said. "Yep no fooling you. After all you were in our band before maybe I will get you into it again. I have a bet for you all." Sting said. He must be pretty confident if he's making a bet. "What is the bet?" Natsu asked. "If we beat your band in the next contest then we get to take Lucy and she will be in our band, but if you beat us we will disassemble our band and never bother you again. At least until after high school then it can't be helped." Sting said. I was shocked but he would do this bet with or without us wanting in. "Deal." Natsu said. I can't believe he accepted but then he looked at me with his famous grin and I knew we couldn't lose. "Wait before that we don't even know if we got in or not." Gajeel said. Sting and I looked at him like he was dumb. "I already told you they put in enough effort to get in didn't I?" I said. "Also you guy's put in full effort it would be weird if you didn't get in with 2 standing ovations." Sting said. Gajeel looked kind of embarrassed like he should have known that. Which he should have. So we watched the rest of the bands and then they started naming off the bands that would continue to the next and final round. "In 6th place is Quatro Cerberus High, In 5th place is Blue Pegasus High, In 4th place is Mermaid heel High, In 3rd place Lamia Scale High, In 2nd is Sabertooth High, and in 1st place is Fairy Tail High." Levy and I screamed and hugged each other while Sting said "I expected 5th or 6th. I never would have imagined we would get 2nd!" Now the real battle begins but this time we have 3 months to figure out songs plenty of time to practice and have fun.

* * *

 **Well then that happened, will Fairy Quad keep Lucy or will Twin Dragons win and have Lucy in their band? Who know's! Well see you in the next chapter! " _Beach Day!"_**


	11. Beach Day!

**Heyo I'm back with another chapter! Also wanted to say my Wifi is a little spotty and might not be able to post everyday but every other day but that is just a maybe! Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the song lyrics used**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Beach Day!**_

Natsu's POV

We all decided we needed a break from the homework at school plus a break from band practice. Luce and Levy decided for us that we are going to the beach. I have to pick up Luce and Levy from Luce's house. They had a slumber party last night. After that we have to go and pick up Gajeel. Levy convinced him to go and I'm not sure how she managed to do that. I got to Luce's house and they basically ran out of the house. Luce and Levy got into the car and I said "How was the party girl's?". "It was a slumber party! you know the one's in which its whatever is said here stay's here." Luce said. "So what I am hearing is that it was fun?" I said. "Totally!" Levy said. I started the car and went all the way to Gajeel's house Levy and Luce kept talking and talking. I was basically laughing just listening to some of their conversation. Now we picked up Gajeel and he seems pissed. Oh well he didn't have to come if he didn't want to. The girl's are still talking and laughing. 'Didn't they talk enough at their slumber party?' Until we finally got to the beach. The girl's went to the change room while Gajeel and I just kind of waited. "So are you and Levy a thing now?" I said mostly to make him mad. "Why would you think that?" Gajeel said. Wow he didn't stutter at all. "Well I can't think of another reason why you would come." I said and it was the truth. Gajeel at a beach just didn't make any sense. "Hey! Natsu!" I turn around to see who is calling my name and it is none other then Sting. "What do you want?" I said. "I didn't know you two would be here or Gajeel for that matter." Sting said. I knew I wasn't the only one curious why Gajeel was here. I looked at Gajeel and he is still not mad even after Sting said that. "So where is my wife to be?" Sting said. That last part 'wife to be' ticked me off but why do I feel that way? "She and shrimp should be coming out any minute." Gajeel said. Right as he said that they came out and Luce's face seemed to turn from happy to angry. "What are you doing here?" Luce asked. "Just wanted to have a beach day. I didn't expect to see you all here." Sting said. "Where is the rest of your band?" Luce asked. I am pretty sure she is trying to get him away. "At the Juice bar." Sting said. "Well then go join them. I don't plan on spending the day with you or any day until I have to." Luce said."Fair enough. I will get to see you everyday at band practice and as my wife anyway." Sting said while walking away. "You haven't won asshole!" Luce said. "Well now that that is over let's have some fun!" Levy said. So we walked around the beach to find a spot to put our towel's and stuff. Not to be a perv or anything but Luce's bikini is white with pink stripes which look's really good on her. Levy is wearing a plain dark blue bikini. We found a spot and it had 2 lounge chairs with an umbrella. The girl's went straight into the water while Gajeel and I stayed behind under the umbrella.

Lucy's POV

Seeing Sting really ticked me off especially when he was basically claiming me as his own. When we found a spot I was really relaxed and then Levy and I ran to the water and started splashing each other. The boy's stayed behind and then Levy and I noticed and then we cupped some water in our hands and went up to them. Natsu noticed first and then we splashed both of them. Then those two looked at each other then said in synchronization "You asked for it!" and immediately Levy and I went in a mad dash to the water as they started getting up. When we got to the water I turned around and Natsu was at the edge of the water and got in and started splashing me and then it turned into a free for all and we started splashing each other. When it was over we all went back to our spot and Levy and I wrapped ourselves in a towel and we decided to get something to eat since it was already late afternoon but we had a lot of fun swimming and splashing. Levy and I just put our clothes over top our bikini's because just Levy and I might come back to swim a bit longer. We all agreed on stopping to eat at a little diner. We sat in a booth and just ordered a burger for all of us. "So after this are we going back to the beach or just going back home?" I asked. "How about we go back to the beach and get a couple hotel rooms, given that it's basically night now and our house's are a good 3 or 4 hour's away!" Levy said. "Yeah! unless you guy's don't want to then if you could Natsu, pick us up in the afternoon and take us back home!" Luce said. "Sure why not I will call my dad and tell him we are getting a couple hotel rooms and staying here." I said. "Well I guess I will now too." Gajeel said. So we all pulled out our phone's and just texted our parent's and all of them were fine with it. So I called the hotel to get us two rooms and they said it would take about an hour to get it ready. We went back to the beach and it was dark now so I built a fire and there was also no one else on the beach. I grabbed my acoustic so I could practice while the girls were both swimming then they came back and Luce said "Oh great! you have a fire started!". "And you have your guitar! you and Lu-Chan should do a duet!" Levy said. "Sure I don't have a problem with it. But after we do you and Gajeel have to do a duet too. How about it Natsu?" Luce said. "Why not, any request's?" I said. "I agree to your challenge Lu-Chan! And the song I want you two to play is Say Something by A Great Big World!" Levy said. So Natsu and I started. **(A/N:** ** _Italic_** **is Lucy,** **Underline** **is Natsu, Bold is both.)**

Say something, I'm giving up on you

 _I'll be the one if you want me to_

Anywhere I would've followed you

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 **And I... I'm feeling so small**

 **It was over my head**

 **I know nothing at all**

 **And I... will stumble and fall**

 **I'm still learning to love**

 **Just starting to crawl**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

 **Anywhere I would've followed you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **And I... will swallow my pride**

 **You're the one that I love**

 **And I'm saying goodbye**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

 **And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **Say something**

"That was wonderful! I always love your duets!" Levy said. "Well now its your turn for a duet with Gajeel." I said. Natsu handed Gajeel the guitar and he took it. "And I have a song request for you two and it is Counting Stars by One Republic." I said. "Oh I love that song!" Levy said. "Same here." Gajeel said but not really enthusiastically more like a tone that says 'I don't care let's just get on with it' kind of way. **(A/N:** ** _Italic_** **is Levy,** **Underline** **is Gajeel, Bold is both.)**

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars**

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine,

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find.

 **Old** but I'm not that old

 **Young** but I'm not that bold

And I don't think this world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars**

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**

 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars**

 **Ye-e-yeah**

 _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_

 **Hope is our four-letter** , _make that money watch it burn_

 **Old** but, I'm not that old

 **Young** , But I'm not that bold

And I don't think this world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**

 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars**

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be **counting stars**

"Wow! You guy's even did a twist on it too! I love it!" I said.

Natsu's POV

Luce and I did pretty well but Levy and Gajeel's duets are on a whole different level because they can change the lyrics without any practice. Now it is like 11 at night maybe we should put out the fire and head to the hotel. "Hey we should get going to the hotel." I said. "Good idea! Well this was really fun!" Luce said. Gajeel and I, more like Gajeel just watched, put out the fire and the girls just kept sitting and talking. Do they ever run out of things to talk about? We walked to my truck and we got in and Luce said "So what are we gunna do next month?". "Next month?" Gajeel and I said in unison. we must have the same mind or something, weird. "Yeah! We should do one activity each month until the last Battle of the Bands!" Luce said. Is she trying to make memories in case we lose? I suppose I won't mind doing this every month I have nothing better to do."Oh! How about we go to Park Place! You know where all the rides and stuff are!"Levy said. "Now that is something I can agree on."Gajeel said sounding somewhat amused. "Yes! I haven't been there before! I have always wanted to go!" Luce said. "Weird, Same here I have never been." I said. We got to the hotel and the girl's looked like they could fall asleep at any moment. So we quickly got our room keys I handed one pair to Luce and I kept the other, we also got conjoining rooms. As soon as I got to the room I randomly chose a bed and the last thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

 **So many questions not enough answers! Most of them will be answered later! See you in the next chapter! _"Park Place!"_**


	12. Park Place!

**Heyo people! I am so sorry for the late update! I would give an explanation but it would be to long so onto the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song lyrics used**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Park Place!**_

Lucy's POV

Today my friends and I are going to an amusement park called Park Place. I have never been there before and I am so excited! I got up at 6:00 this morning and Natsu will pick me up at about 7:00. I put on a pair of jean shorts with a light blue short sleeve top and a pair of dark green ankle high boots. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My father is never out of his office anymore. After I was done someone knocked on the door so I went to go see if it was Natsu. I opened the door and it was Sting. "What do you want?" I said. I am practically exhausted just from seeing his face. "Just here on business with your dad. He seems to really like my company." He said with a smirk. "Whatever, Just come in." I said. Right then Natsu pulled up and Sting said "What are you doing today with your 'friends'?". "Fuck off. It's none of your business. My dad is in his office so you can talk business with him." I said. He had a ticked off look on his face and then he walked inside. He is a hopeless fool. I got into Natsu's truck and he asked "What the hell was he doing here?". "He was going over business with my dad but don't worry about it let's just go." I said. Then we picked up Levy. "Hey Lu-Chan! Hey Natsu!" Levy said. "Hey Levy! Ready to have fun!" I said. "You know it!" Levy said. Then Natsu went off and we picked up Gajeel and we were off. "So how long will it take us to get to Park Place?" I asked. "About 5 hours maybe less. That's why I picked everyone up so early. So we could get there around lunch." Natsu said. Wow 5 hours is such a long time but that is just probably including pit stops and traffic. I am so excited to go though so it's worth it. Levy and I kept talking for awhile then we kind of stopped and I stared out the window for awhile then it became dark.

Natsu's POV

Luce and Levy still kept talking and talking and I was amazed when they stopped talking. I looked into my rear view mirror and saw Levy and Luce asleep. So that's why they were quiet it has been about 2 and half hours since we left. "Hey Gajeel want to switch?" I asked. "Sure just stop at the next gas station." Gajeel said. We got to fill up on gas anyway. We got to the gas station and filled up on gas plus got some snacks. Gajeel and I switched and Luce woke up. "Where are we?" Luce said. "At a gas station. Chips?" I said. "Sure." Luce said. Levy woke up probably due to the sound of a chip bag opening. "Levy want some chips?" Luce said. "huh? Oh sure!" Levy said. We finally got to Park Place and we also got there about an hour after the gas station mostly because Gajeel doesn't know how to go the speed limit. "Yay! We're finally here!" Luce said. We paid for wristbands to get unlimited access to all the rides. "Hey if we get split up lets meet back here for lunch." I said. We did split up after all. Gajeel and I went on a couple of roller coasters and then went to the spot to meet the girls. We met up and went to a food stand to get lunch. As we were sitting there someone shouted my name "Natsu-nii!" I turn around and see my ex girlfriend Lisanna. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I said. "Just came with my family to have fun!" she said. "Cool. Well I guess I will see you later." I said. She just smiled and waved and she left. "Who was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Just my ex Lisanna." I said. Everyone looked at me with looks of surprise and confusion. "What?" I asked. "Well I guess we are just a little dumbfounded that you had a girlfriend."Levy said. "Do you guys actually think that low of me?" I said. "Yes." They all said in unison. Well I have the best friends ever. They really didn't think I ever had a girlfriend before. After that we spent a few more hours there and found out a local band was going to be playing so we decided to go there. As we headed there we went past the stage and I overheard someone, by accident yet again, say "What are we gonna do?! We don't have a band anymore!" I motioned everyone to go this way and I went to the guy that was talking and said "I couldn't help but over hear that you don't have a band. Well today is your lucky day me and my friends here happen to be a band that can replace the other one for tonight." I said. "Really! That's great! We have all the equipment." The man said. Everyone gave me a weird look then shrugged and went along with it. "So how many songs do we need to preform?" Luce asked the guy. "Just 2 songs." The man said. "Okay! Let's do two duets just like last month at the campfire except different songs." Luce said. The first song we decided on is Demons by Imagine Dragons with Luce and I as a duet but the whole band is playing. I played guitar and also sang, Luce just sang, Levy played bass and Gajeel played drums. **(A/N:** ** _Italic_** **is Lucy, Bold is Natsu,** **Underline** **is both.)**

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 **I wanna hide the truth**

 **I wanna shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide**

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come 

This is my kingdom come

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _Don't get to close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **At the curtain's call**

 **It's the last of all**

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

 **Don't wanna let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't wanna hide the truth**

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come 

This is my kingdom come

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**

 **I wanna save that light**

 **I can't escape this now**

Unless you show me how

 **When you feel my heat**

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

 **Don't get too close**

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Luce and I finished and we got a standing ovation. It's amazing how many standing ovations we get. The next song was Levy and Gajeels duet which was Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne. Levy sang, Gajeel played bass, I played drums and Luce played guitar. **(** ** _Italic_** **is Levy, Bold is Gajeel,** **Underline** **is both.)**

 _Love that once hung on the wall_

 _Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_

 _The echoes are gone in the hall_

 _But I still remember, the pain of December_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

 _I'm sorry it's too late_

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

 **You came back to find I was gone**

 **And that place is empty,**

 **Like the hole that was left in me**

 **Like we were nothing at all**

 **It's not what you meant to me**

 **Thought we were meant to be**

 **Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**

 **I'm sorry it's so late**

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

 _I let it go_ **and now I know**

 _A brand new life_ **is down the road**

 _And when it's right_ , **you always know**

 _So this time_ **I won't let go**

 _There's only one thing left here to say_

 _Love's never too late_

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

 _Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_

 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_

 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_

 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_

Their duets are always amazing and they also got a standing ovation. We walked off the stage and started walking to my truck and then we saw Lisanna and she said "Natsu! You and your band were amazing! By the way who did you do your duet with?". "Me and hi my name is Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Luce said. She is so nice even when Lisanna was trying to tell her off. "Hi Lucy! I'm pretty sure Natsu already told everyone how we know each other." Lisanna said. "Yeah I already told them and we have to go so see you later." I said. Then we left and Luce said "She seemed nice so what happened exactly?". "Actually kind of the same story as you except I wasn't leaving." I said. "Oh wow. I had no idea. Well then I know how you feel and it sucks." Luce said. So we got in my truck and it was already about 5 at night. The girl's were asleep the whole ride home until we got to their houses and then we just woke them up. I wonder what we are going to do next month for our final fun day.

* * *

 **Now Lisanna is here don't worry though I just needed to add something because this chapter is kinda boring I would have to admit. Just one more filler story then onto the Battle of the Bands! Well see you in the next chapter! " _I don't know"_**


	13. I Don

**Heyo People! This chapter is about 3k words long! So sorry also this might not get updated as frequently because I am working with Monkeyboy87 on another story! It is another NaLu fanfic I wont say anything about it because it is not posted yet I will tell you all when it is if your** **interested! Well onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song lyrics used in the story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **I Don't know**_

Lucy's POV

This is the last fun day till the Battle of the Bands and I don't know what we are doing. Natsu said that Levy, Gajeel and him had something fun planned for me and I wouldn't know until today. I woke up and Virgo was in my room which surprised me. "Natsu instructed me to have you wear this at 5 and then this at 8. Princess is it punishment time?" Virgo said. The outfit he wanted me to wear at 5 was a heavily sequenced, dark pink, short sleeve top with a pair of skinny jeans that have pre-ripped holes in them, also a pair of black knee high boots. The outfit he chose for me to wear at 8 was an elegant and long flowing red dress. How beautiful but why would I wear this? Where did it come from anyway? I have never had this dress in my closet. My phone started ringing as I was looking at the dress. It was Levy so I answered it. **(A/N: Italic is Lucy, Regular is Levy.)**

 _"Hey Levy!_ "

"Hey Lu-Chan! We are going shopping for awhile and I will pick you up in 5 minutes!"

 _"What! Five minutes! And why are we going shopping?"_

"For one, yes I am picking you up in 5 minutes and for two, because Natsu already told you that today is going to be fun for you!"

 _"Well yeah but I thought the fun was going to start at 5."_

"Well yes and no the fun starts in five minutes, well now three minutes but right now is our girls day until three o'clock and then an hour or so to rest up and get ready for five!"

 _"Whatever. I will just go with the flow and see you in three minutes!"_

"Two minutes!"

Then I hung up. Luckily I was already dressed though. I went downstairs and grabbed my purse and then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Levy immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car. I got in and said "You know you didn't have to force me out of the house right?". "Yep! I know! I'm just so excited!" Levy said. We drove to the mall and went to several different stores. **(A/N: Too lazy to write exactly what they did.)** We had Lunch at 12 and then went shopping some more. We bought so much stuff it's so hard to hold it all not to mention put it in Levy's car. She drove me back home. "That was so fun today! Let's do it again another time!" Levy said. "That would be so awesome!" I said. Then I closed the door after getting out and she drove off. I went into the house and went to my room to put all the new clothes away. Then someone knocked on my door even though it was open. I walk out of my closet to see who it is. "Someone went shopping." It was Sting. I am really tired of him always coming over for 'buisiness with my dad. "Just get out. You are so annoying." I said. I went over to slam the door in his face until he stopped it "I can't yet your dad wanted me to get you for him." Sting said. So I just walked out of my room and past Sting without saying a single word. I walked to my fathers office and knocked on the door and on the other side of the door I heard the words come in. I walked in and said "You wanted to see me?". "No. Who said I wanted to talk to you right now?" He said. "Well Sting came to my room and said you wanted to see me. Was he lying?" I said. "Sting? He is here? I haven't seen him yet today." He said. Wait, why did he lie about my father needing to see me? Oh no! The CD containing the songs we are going to play is in my recording studio! I ran out of his office and to my room just to see Sting looking through my recording studio. "Get the hell out of my room and out of this house! You are not welcome here unless my father calls you or your father to talk to you!" I said. My father must have followed me I heard his voice behind me "You heard my daughter and she is right unless I call you or your father you are not welcome here until your Battle of the Bands thing happens." Sting seemed to be in shock just by the expression on his face and then he quietly left. "Raiding a women's room is very disrespectful and also cheating to win Battle of the Bands is not right either." My father said to Sting on his way out. I should have let him see the disc so he could get disqualified. But that doesn't matter now I don't have to worry about him being in this house. I went into my recording studio to see if he took it or not. It was still here but... What happened to my instruments! There is no way Sting could have taken them in that short amount of time and there would be no reason to take them. The last battle provides everything. Well today is supposed to be relaxing so I will try and not worry about that until tomorrow. I looked at my watch to see the time. Crap! Is it really 4:30 already! I quickly grabbed the outfit Natsu wanted me to wear at five and put it on. After that I put the dress and a pair of red high heels in a small bag along with a small purse. As I was waiting for Natsu and them I decided to just lay on my bed kind of practicing my singing. Just vocal exercises like humming trying to get my voice as high as I can go and low. Then someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened the door and Natsu and them were standing there. "Ready to go?" Natsu said. "Yes. Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I said. "Not yet." Natsu said. Right after he said that Levy grabbed my arm again and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. "What are you doing?!" I said. "You trust us right?" Levy said. "Well yes." I said. "Then don't worry about it." Gajeel said. They guided me down the hall and down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Someone said I think it was my father. "Taking your daughter somewhere special." Levy said. "Oh that's right. Well carry on." Father said. We got to the truck I suppose because now I am sitting. "So even my father knew about this?" I said. "Yep!" Natsu said. Then we started going somewhere. Why won't they tell me where we are going. "We're here!" Levy said. "And where is here exactly?" I said. Then they took off the blindfold and in front of me was a crowd of people. "We are preforming as a local band in the park!" Levy said. "Wait, What! But what are we playing! I haven't practiced at all!" I said panicked. "Don't worry! It's 3 songs that you know how to play really well!" Levy said. I also just put two and two together, they are the ones who took the instruments and that's why Levy and I went shopping so long!

"Great! Now which songs?" I asked they told me and they were right I have practiced these three a lot on every instrument. We got on stage and the crowd just began cheering and as they were cheering more and more people began to show up. Wow there is not enough chairs even, almost half the crowd has to stand. "Hello everyone! We are Fairy Quad and the first song we will play is Real Wild Child by Everlife!" I am vocals, Natsu is drums, Gajeel is bass, and Levy is guitar.

 _Well I'm just outa school_

 _Like I'm real cool_

 _Gotta dance like a fool_

 _Got the message that I gotta be_

 _A wild one_

 _Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _Well, I'm a real wild one_

 _An' I like wild fun_

 _In a world gone crazy_

 _Everything seems hazy_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _Well I'm just outa school_

 _Like I'm real cool_

 _Gotta dance like a fool_

 _Got the message that I gotta be_

 _A wild one_

 _Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Oh baby_

 _I'm a wild one_

 _Gotta break it loose_

 _Gonna keep 'em movin' wild_

 _Gonna keep a swingin' baby_

 _I'm a real wild child_

We finished that song and everyone seemed to really like it. There wasn't a standing ovation this time. Maybe we can get all of them on their feet after the next two songs. I handed the mic to Natsu and he said "The next song we are going to play is Bombshell Blonde by Owl City!" This time I am on keyboards, Natsu is vocals, Gajeel is also vocals and still plays bass, and Levy is still on guitar. **(A/N:** ** _Italics_** **is Natsu,** **Underline** **is Gajeel, Bold is both.)**

 _That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb._

 _Rigged up, and ready to drop!_

 _Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match._

 _So stand back, it's about to go off!_

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise!**

 **I see danger, when I look in her eyes.**

 **She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.**

 **So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.**

She's a bombshell blonde, _wired up to detonate_!

I'm James Bond, _live to die another day!_

Bombshell blonde, _high explosive dynamite!_

She's all I want _so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,

And her charm is spiked with a spell.

A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me.

She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise!**

 **I see danger, when I look in her eyes.**

 **She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.**

 **So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.**

She's a bombshell blonde, _wired up to detonate!_

I'm James Bond, _live to die another day!_

Bombshell blonde, _high explosive dynamite!_

She's all I want _so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise!**

 **I see danger, when I look in her eyes.**

 **She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.**

 **So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.**

She's a bombshell blonde, _wired up to detonate!_

I'm James Bond, _live to die another day!_

Bombshell blonde, _high explosive dynamite!_

She's all I want _so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 **That vixen, she's a master of disguise!**

 **I see danger, when I look in her eyes.**

 **She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.**

 **So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.**

She's a bombshell blonde, _wired up to detonate!_

I'm James Bond, _live to die another day!_

Bombshell blonde, _high explosive dynamite!_

She's all I want _so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

 _I, I'm on a mission_ **tonight!**

They were so good! They even got a slight standing ovation. Well Levy better do awesome because she is the last one to sing. She can just show off now. Natsu handed the mic to Levy. This time Levy is vocals and still guitar, Gajeel is still bass, I am still keyboards, and Natsu is still drums. "The last song is Wonderland by Natalia Kills!" Levy said.

 _I'm not Snow White,_

 _but I'm lost inside this forest._

 _I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

 _but I think the wolves have got me._

 _Don't want your stilettos!_

 _I'm not, not Cinderella.._

 _I don't need a knight,_

 _so baby take off all your armor!_

 _You be the beast,_

 _and I'll be the beauty beauty._

 _Who needs true love,_

 _as long as you love me truly?_

 _I want it all,_

 _but I want ya more!_

 _Will you wake me up boy_

 _if I bite your poison apple?_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _Wonderland wonderland!_

 _When I lay my head down_

 _to go to sleep at night.._

 _My dreams consist of things_

 _that'll make you wanna hide._

 _Don't let me in ya your tower._

 _Show me your magic powers!_

 _I'm not afraid to face_

 _a little bit of danger, danger!_

 _I want the love,_

 _the money and the perfect ending_

 _You want the same as I, I._

 _So stop pretending!_

 _I wanna show you how_

 _good we could be together.._

 _I wanna love you through the night,_

 _we'll be a sweet disaster!_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _Wonderland wonderland!_

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales.._

 _I don't believe in fairy tales,_

 _but I believe in you and me!_

 _Take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _take me ta' take me ta'_

 _take me ta' wonderland!_

 _Wonderland wonderland!_

Levy finished and I love that song so much! She did it so perfectly as well! She even got a standing ovation from the whole crowd. Way to go Levy! We packed up and put everything in the back of Natsu's truck. "Now go to the restroom and put the dress on." Natsu said and I grabbed my bag and put the dress on and came out of the restroom only to be grabbed by Levy once more and she put the blindfold on again and dragged me to the truck and I said "Shit! Levy you scared me half to death!". "Sorry we just couldn't let you see the next destination!" Levy said. I don't know if I should trust them anymore. So she pulled me to the truck and I heard Levy laughing like a maniac outside the truck. Then everyone seemed to get in the truck because of the noise of opening doors. "Levy why were you laughing so hard outside the truck?" I asked but she still seemed to be laughing a little bit but not as hard. "You will see when we get to the destination!" Levy said. Oh no. See what she's laughing about that can't be good. "Shut up Levy!" I think both Gajeel and Natsu said. "Seriously what's so funny?" I said. "Nothing!" They both shouted again. Well then something tells me it has to do with Gajeel and Natsu. We start going then after awhile the truck stopped. "We are here! First let's take off the blind fold so it doesn't look like she was forced here." Levy said. "I was forced here though!" I said then she took off the blind fold and we were in front of a really fancy restaurant. My favorite restaurant too! How did they know? "By your expression you are probably wondering how we knew this was your favorite restaurant and how we afforded it." Natsu said. He can really read expressions and more. "Well your dad actually did all of this." Gajeel said. I looked at them and started laughing hysterically and then Levy joined me. Levy was laughing this hard because Gajeel and Natsu's faces are bright red. "Ha ha! Why are your faces red!" I said. "Shut up!" They both said and then Levy and I calmed down after awhile and we went inside and sat down and ordered. We talked the rest of the night then after that we went back to Natsu's truck and he dropped off Levy and Gajeel at their houses. Then when we got to my house I said "Goodnight. I had fun tonight!" before I closed the door Natsu said "Wait!" I opened the door back up and looked at him. "I was bright red tonight because you look really beautiful." Natsu said. I was kind of taken back by that. "Thanks. Also how much was this dress?" I said because I would like to pay him back for this dress. "It doesn't matter you don't have to pay me back. I am just glad you like it." He said and then I smiled and closed the door and he left. I really do love him.

* * *

 **Ermergerd! Why did they dedicate this day to Lucy? Why did her dad do this? Questions and more questions I am so sorry for them. Well see you in the next chapter! " _What!"_**


End file.
